


Whispers in the Grass

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Heat Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a different sort of tumble through the grass.





	Whispers in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018, prompt "Somnophilia/Altered Mental States".

The grass was tall, Inuyasha spreading his thighs wider under the moon. Sesshoumaru was between his legs, but he couldn’t have pushed him away if he had tried. They were both lost to their ruts, seeking one another out, as they had done for years now… One would lure the other away with their scent, triggering the other’s heat, and then they would devolve into a mess of pants and slapping flesh. 

This night, Inuyasha found himself on his back, grasping at Sesshoumaru’s long, silken hair as his brother wrapped his mouth around his cock, sucking, teasing at him, dragging sharp fangs over his sensitive flesh, but Inuyasha did not worry. No, when they were both heated and slaves to their ruts, Inuyasha did not fear Sesshoumaru’s presence, his scent a comfort, protection and… 

And Inuyasha cried out, his hips jerking up into his brother’s mouth, but Sesshoumaru, with his one hand, held Inuyasha down, easily, far too easily. 

Inuyasha knew that he was nowhere near as strong as Sesshoumaru, and yet… he yearned. He yearned for that strength to be used against him. On him, _in_ him. 

“S-Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha’s back arched, but Sesshoumaru was pulling away with a huff, a sigh. 

“Don’t spill yet, you greedy runt.” Sesshoumaru looked away from him, turning away and settling down into the soft grass and his mokomoko, stroking himself and Inuyasha swallowed hard. He had barely had his brother’s fingers within him, barely enough oil, but he was following after, chasing him, straddling his thighs, jerking himself like the impatient pup he knew he was. 

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes, like he so often did on these nights, but he did little else, spitting into his hand to coat his own cock, slick sounds following as he jerked himself. “ _Hurry_ ,” Sesshoumaru hissed out and Inuyasha didn’t need to be told twice, straddling hips, lining himself up, and then he was pressing down, down, down. 

Sesshoumaru was big, Sesshoumaru was hard, Sesshoumaru was unyielding and it hurt, but the pain was dulled as Inuyasha’s cock throbbed from his heat, from their combined heats, the musk of them both swirling around the meadow, mingling with the sweet scent of wild flowers. 

“S-Sesshoumaru…” Inuyasha gasped out again, his hips sinking down, breached, stretched, a burning pain shooting straight through his cock and if they were not careful, Inuyasha would be spilling before he even seated himself on his brother’s cock. 

Sesshoumaru’s claws dug into Inuyasha’s hips, pulling him down hard, fast, Inuyasha didn’t care, he was gone, lost to his pleasure, his needs, his body so hot, too hot and the only way to make it stop was to… 

Inuyasha cried out, slamming a hand down into the centre of his brother’s chest, gasping, panting, raising his hips on his own now, dragging his claws over his brother’s stupidly perfect flesh, his dark, purple markings from their father… 

Inuyasha would have lied if he said he wasn’t jealous that he held no such markings on his body, anywhere. 

Such thoughts were washed away with Sesshoumaru’s next thrust, pushing up into Inuyasha and already, he could feel his brother’s knot swelling, catching on Inuyasha’s entrance. Inuyasha doubled his efforts, moving his hips faster, letting himself fall back down, over the swell of Sesshoumaru’s cock, but it seemed they both knew… 

Sesshoumaru broke first, arching, eyes turning red as he cried out, grabbing at the swaying grass that they both laid in with his one hand. Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru spilling his seed deep, with hot spurts and then Inuyasha had his hand around his cock, jerking himself as he raised his hips as high as Sesshoumaru’s knot would allow, the tight bundle that had formed in Inuyasha’s stomach bursting as he swiped over this head of his cock. 

He threw his head back, slamming down onto Sesshoumaru and not caring for the displeased sounds his brother was giving him. He didn’t rightly give a damn, collapsing, spent, spilling himself over his brother’s perfect form, resting his head on Sesshoumaru’s chest as they both panted, their hearts racing and evident to both of them. 

They would lay like this, for a time and Inuyasha would be the one more rueful at their separation. Sesshoumaru often pulled out before his cock knot had gone down fully, but for now… For now he could mouth at Sesshoumaru’s neck and chest, leaving marks and relishing in the tender tug and pull of Sesshoumaru’s claws weaving through his hair.


End file.
